A New Face
by VintagePen
Summary: New York City, 1848. Valentine and Rosita welcome their first child.


**Hello everyone! So this idea has been bouncing around in my head for awhile and plus I have been drawing it as well, so I finally got the writing flow going and have produced this very cute one-shot of one of my favorite series! :) I am working on a story that involves these characters but I am still working out the story line. I am very sorry if I make some of these characters ooc at times, but it is just how I imagine it. Anyways! The character Rosita belongs to me and Valentine, Timothy, Mrs. Boehm, and Bird Daly belong to the lovely Lyndsay Faye! Happy reading! Read and Review! :)**

* * *

 _New York City, 1848_

The city of New York has been at a calm bustle since the two big cases that have plagued the denizens. The streets have returned to their hustle and bustle and people returning to their daily lives. Markets popping up to sell what imports have landed in their city. The docks have ships come forth and gruff voices yelling to one another about their next journey and bodies shuffling from one ship to the next. Unloading and reloading with different sized boxes and crates from foreign lands. Different faces walking through streets in different areas of the growing city. People from the four corners visiting relatives, friends, or looking for a fresh start.

The sun was making its way up the morning sky as an indicator that the day was beginning and people needed to wake from the previous nights adventures. Mothers, grandmothers, sisters, and daughters getting up to prepare for the day. Fathers, grandfathers, brothers, and sons have gotten up before to begin their work day. Children stirred from their dreams with the first beams of light peeking through the thin curtains or their small homes. Newspaper boys shouting this mornings news as the masses of people rolled through the streets. Eventually the sun would make its way to the top and the day was rolling through.

That same sunlight peeked through windows and sheer curtains in a home on Spring Street. The home was squished in between other homes that were connected by a thin shared wall. It was comfortable, but can be quite noisy at times. A cleaning lady was busy making sure the house was clean since she only comes by every week. Her superiors do the rest of the housework such as cooking and cleaning their kitchenware and doing their own laundry. It was content. The entertaining room was small and housed a couch and a few comfortable chairs and a fireplace in the middle while a hall separated the kitchen and dining room. On the way there was a painting of an eagle with arrows in its talons, which both Valentine's brother, Timothy, and Rosita found quite amusing. Along wall that is opposite of the middle of the stairs, there is two portraits, one of Valentine Wilde and the other of his wife, Rosita Wilde. in the hallway there are other small paintings and propaganda posters that Valentine cherished. The stairs snaked up to a second floor where the bedrooms were. There were three bedrooms in total. One for the husband and wife, a guest bedroom, and a baby's room for a resident that was well on its way. Down the hall there was a bathroom with a sink and bathtub and a water closet shared the wall next to the bathroom.

The gleaming rays of mid morning settled onto the bodies of the sleeping couple. Clothes were scattered from last nights previous activities. They were thrown all over the floor and a few articles have found their way onto their dresser and mirror. The fireplace was reduced to a low, dim light from it being lit last night. The two forms were nestled against each other while the sheets and thick cover wrapped around them. The husband's nose was in his wife's thick hair as if her sweet scent lulled him into a sedated slumber while his arm was wrapped around her protruding pregnant belly. Her hand rested on his hand as they both were asleep.

The sunlight shined onto them and the man slowly opened his eyes and shifted his position onto his back. He blinked a couple of times and gave a sigh of slowly waking up. He lifted his arms and stretched his sore muscles. He ran a hand over his face and looked over at his sleeping wife. Her shoulders were slowly bobbing as a sign that she was still sleeping. His eyes scanned the way her slightly tanned skinned glowed in morning light. He sat up and noticed that the room was a little stuffy from their hard breathing and the warmth of the now snuffed out fire. He leaned over and kissed his wife's cheek then cascaded his kisses down her shoulder and arm before reaching her bare stomach. He gave one final kiss to her stomach before getting out of bed. Once his weight shifted off the bed after putting on trousers and a button shirt, he walked over to grab his boots, which were scattered on the floor. He heard his wife shift her sleeping position. After dressing himself for the day, he gave one last look to his wife before heading downstairs.

When he reached the first floor, he saw the middle-aged woman sweeping the hallway, "Good morning Stella, how are you?" He nodded as he stopped at the end of the stairs to adjust his shirt.

"I am well, thank you Mr. Wilde," She nodded as she swept. Her thick Irish accent shown through her english words. "How's tha' missus and tha babe?"

"She and the babe are chaffey, but it is coming quite close." He flashed her a smile and went straight to the kitchen. He could the feel the rumbling of his stomach, since both him and his beloved decided to have a small dinner before diving into other activities. He saw that there was a loaf of bread, some fruit sitting on the counter. He noticed that he needed to be quick with his breakfast before heading down to the station and then making a quick stop at the fire station. He quickly cut up the fruit and bread and ate with haste.

Rosita slowly opened her eyes as she heard rustling downstairs. The warmth of her husband's body was long gone, since he had to leave early for work. She rolled over slowly from her side to her back. She blinked a couple of times and stared at the ceiling before propping herself up on her elbows. The sunlight was shining through the curtains and sat up as straight as she can since her swelled belly made it hard for her to sit up straight. She reached over for her chemise and slid it onto her form. After throwing her legs over the bed and getting up, she grabbed her dressing gown and slipped it over her shoulders. As the front door closed shut, she walked over to the window to watch her husband stride away down the block to catch a public carriage to the Tombs.

"Another morning, another day," she gave a sigh as she stretched her arms and tied her dressing gown over her exposed chemise. After he last stretch she felt a small sharp pain from her lower abdomen. It made her bob a bit at the surprise but just shrugged it off at the possible notion that the baby was moving.

She made her way down the stairs to see Stella wiping the windows with a grey cloth, "Good morning Stella, how are you?"

Stella turned around and gave a nod to the woman in the hallway, "I am well, thank you Mrs. Wilde. How are you and tha babe?" Her gentle blue eyes smiled at Rosita's belly.

"Oh, I am fine, but the baby has decided to be moving around a lot lately," she placed a hand over her belly and looked up at the woman.

"My younger sister's babe moved around a lot during 'er pregnancy. Tha' babe is now four and won't stop runnin' around," Stella gave a light chuckle.

Rosita smiled at her, "My goodness gracious, the child must be unstoppable." Stella nodded in response. Rosita saw that the there were a couple clouds in the sky but they were dark, which indicated it may rain. "After I finish my breakfast, do you think you can help me dress? It's been getting a little difficult with myself." Stella nodded in agreement and went back to cleaning the windows.

Rosita saw that her husband left a bowl filled to the brim with fruit and a little note with a scribbled hand writing.

 _My dear wife,_

 _I left you fruit, please be gingerly today and try not to go on dusty excursions with the Bird today. I won_ _'_ _t be home to very late. I_ _'_ _ll be at the Tombs. Good day, Mrs. Wilde._

 _With peppery greetings,_

 _Val._

A smile curled to her lips and she shook her head as the note was folded next to the gift of fruit. Her husband was very cautious over her delicate situation but it did not stop her from taking walks or going to the river with Bird Daly. Before she became pregnant, she worked in a haberdashery that was also a dressmaker. But since it was deemed "improper" for a lady to be walking around while pregnant, her superior advised her to take time off. But it did not matter to her. She walked over to a tin bottle of milk and poured herself a glass. Another little sharp jolt from her abdomen came on again, but Rosita just thought it was her muscles being sore. She sat down and began to have her breakfast.

After notifying Stella that she finished breakfast, the woman stopped cleaning and wiped her hands on the worn apron then proceed to follow her mistress upstairs. Rosita chose a plain white muslin gown with a grey jacket with intricate pattern along the lapels, cuffs and fastenings. She chose a dark purple light weight overcoat since it did look a bit chilly. Stella just shook her head at her mistress leaving the house. Rosita combed her dark locks and fashioned it into a low braided bun with a gray ribbon braided into the bun. Rosita looked at her self in the mirror. Her brown doe-eyes stared back at her. She noticed the way her straight nose looked different with each angle the she turned her head and she put a little rouge on her cupid bow lips and proceeded to get up and head down stairs.

She bid Stella good bye and closed the down to her home when she went outside. She adjusted her bonnet as a gentle breeze blew in her direction. She made her way down the small set of stairs and walked towards Mulberry Street. When Rosita and Val got married, she had a very large dowry that would last her a lifetime, since she had a hidden wealthy background. She offered Val to buy a home on Broadway, but after some consideration, more like her husband trying his hardest to be stubborn and used his powers of persuasion eventually made her grow to like his home. Her uncle still lives in the home where she grew up, but is content with the silence. She stopped at a corner and thought if she should visit her uncle. By the time of day, he was at the bank next to City Hall. Rosita wander slowly through the streets and made her way to Five Points. The popped up market is still busy with kitchen servants and messenger boys doing tasks that their masters have told them to do, people of different origins bobbing in and out of different shops. Different aromas of spices, baked goods, and fruit floated through the noisy air. People speaking foreign languages that were familiar yet distant. Rosita bought a flower from a little girl with grey eyes and tucked it into her bonnet. She bought a sash for Bird to add to any of her dresses that Rosita has made her. Rosita made her way towards Molt Street as the sharp pain in the same area came through but it felt a little stronger this time, that made Rosita give a little gasp and she rubbed hand over her belly to calm the jolt of pain. Once she walked down Molt Street and turned on Elizabeth Street, Mrs. Boehm's bakery came into view.

Mrs. Boehm and her have become good friends since she stumbled into her bakery. Ever since then, Rosita had made more appearances and got to know the woman over many cups of tea and baked goods. It was actually through Mrs. Boehm that Rosita met Timothy and then by chance she met Valentine. At first she could not stand Valentine and his inappropriate antics and actually they have done nothing but argue and make each other jealous at various times. But through their quarrelsome acquaintance, they have grown to develop hidden feelings for one another. Their feelings for one another did not come to light until Rosita was planning to leave for good. The fond memory made her smile that she was glad she married the man. The bakery was nearing closer and closer with every step.

Her eyes came to rest upon the brick row house with the small awning that indicated her destination. She allowed a lady to exit the door before she made her way in. The bell dinged to indicate another person stepping in. Plates and baskets filled with fresh baked goods were put out on display. Rosita could hear Mrs. Boehm's humming in the back where she is probably putting fresh sweets to bake. Little feet could be heard running upstairs that belong to the one and only Bird Daly.

Rosita walks over to the beginning of the stairs and tilts her head upwards, "Bird, I am here!" A little gasp and the patter of running feet rushing down the stairs followed suit. Rosita saw whirl of red hair and the freckles that dot her fair skin. When Bird's grey eyes came upon her form she flung herself at Rosita and embraced her swollen torso with affection. Rosita giggled and returned the embrace. When Bird was first found by Timothy, she had no one that would take her so unfortunately she went to St. Patricks Church's orphanage for schooling. But after some thought, Timothy and Mrs. Boehm has decide to take her in as one of their own. Bird still went to school but Timothy relied on Mrs. Boehm and Rosita to teach her how to be a proper lady.

"Hello to you Bird!" Rosita giggled as she patted the thirteen year-old's back. "However, how do proper ladies greet each other?" Bird unsnapped her skinny arms from the woman's waist and stood infant of her. The little girl raised her skirts and gave a deep curtsey and said, "Good morning Miss Wilde, how are you today?"

Rosita mimicked the little girl's curtsey with a smile, "Good morning to you as well, Miss Daly. I am fine thank you." Both Bird and Rosita erupted into giggles as they walked over to the table were Rosita took off her overcoat and bonnet and rest them over the chair and sat down. Bird pulled up a chair and sat across from her. "How is the baby today Rosita?" Bird asked as she led her hands together on the table.

"Oh, the baby is fine just moving around a lot," Rosita replied as she folded her hands onto of her stomach. "How are your studies?"

Bird shrugged and rested her head in her small hand, "Fine, right now we are learning about the different continents and countries. It is quite fascinating really. France is where all the proper ladies go."

"Yes, it is the fashion capital for society ladies. Maybe one day I'll take you and we will go to all the society balls and dance the night away. But for now I got you this," Rosita reached her hand into her overcoat pocket and produced the pink sash that she bought for Bird. Bird's eyes glowed with glee. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Bird hopped out of her seat and gave Rosita another embrace. Rosita accepted the hug and tied the new sash over Bird's day dress. After it was secured, Bird twirled, "I am going to show it to Mrs. Boehm!" She skipped towards the bakery's kitchen.

Rosita felt the sharp pain again and gasped a bit and rubbed her lower abdomen to ease the sore. She thought, _I should not be this sore from last night. Maybe I walked too much today?_

A minute later Mrs. Boehm and a smiling Bird came from the kitchen and both said thank you for her gift. Mrs. Boehm went over to give Rosita a hug. Mrs. Boehm pulled up another chair and marveled at her. "My goodness Rosita how did you get over here with you being this far along?" Her eyes looked concerned but her voice indicated marvel.

Rosita just shrugged and smiled at her friend, "I wanted to see you and Bird today, if I am not in the way."

Mrs. Boehm just shook her head in disagreement, "The Bird and I are always happy to see you. You are welcome to stay here for the whole day, in fact I'll make some tea. Bird, will you put out some left over bienenstich on a plate for our tea?" Mrs. Boehm requested as they both went to do their task. Rosita offered to help, but Mrs. Boehm put her hand up to stop Rosita from getting up. Rosita gave her a reassuring smile.

After the sweet cake was served and the tea brewed and poured into cups, the three ladies talk of baby and things that were occurring in their lives. Customers drifted in throughout the late morning and fewer came through the doors as noon came upon them.

"No, I am serious, Val is set on the baby being a boy! We even have a little wager to see what the real gender is," Rosita giggled as she sipped her tea.

"You husband is so silly," Mrs. Boehm rolled her eyes. "What is the wager, if I may ask?" There was a smirk crawling on her lips.

"Well, since I think it will be a girl, I originally bet fifty dollars. However, being a stubborn man, he raised the stakes to a hundred dollars," Rosita took a bite of her little cake. The sharp pain happened again but it was more powerful than the little one from about two hours ago. Mrs. Boehm saw Rosita's contorted face, "Are you all right Rosita?"

Rosita looked up at the woman and nodded, "Of course, I've just been having sharp pains throughout the day."

"Do you want me to call the doctor?" Mrs. Boehm looked concerned and both her and Bird gave worried glances at each other.

Rosita just shook her head to decline the offer, " No, I am fine, I am just sore and the baby has been moving, it is normal." Both Bird and Mrs. Boehm released their held breaths. "But, the doctor is supposed to come by to see if everything is going smoothly."

Bird nodded her head in understanding, "I cannot wait to meet the baby, I hope you win the bet." She looked at both women with an air of certainty.

"Thank you my dearest Bird, I hope I win too," She smiled and took a sip of her tea.

They talked for some more till all the tea and cake were gone. Once the women realized this, they wanted to clean it up so they could play a card game. Mrs. Boehm sent Bird upstairs to get her playing cards. Rosita got up to take the three tea cups and saucers to the sink with Mrs. Boehm behind with the cake plate and teapot. When Rosita entered the kitchen she and Mrs. Boehm put the dirty dishes in a huge basin and proceeded to exit the kitchen. Rosita suddenly felt something really wet between her legs. The liquid soiled her chemise and stockings as she felt it drip down her legs. Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment, however no urine smell came through her clothing. A really powerful sharp pain followed through that made Rosita grab hold of the wooden counter and she rubbed her lower abdomen. Mrs. Boehm saw her and help her over to the table.

"Rosita, are you all right? Should I go fetch the doctor now?" Mrs. Boehm sat her down in the chair. Rosita shook her head as Bird came and rushed over to Rosita's other side. Rosita nodded her head and took a deep breath, "I think the baby is making it clear that it wants to come into the world now. Can we catch a carriage to go to my home?"

Mrs. Boehm nodded and told Bird to go outside and catch a carriage. She then turned and gathered Rosita's things. She aided Rosita in putting on her overcoat and Rosita tied her bonnet onto her head as Mrs. Boehm proceeded to fetch a thick shawl. When the two made it outside, a carriage was waiting for them. Rosita climbed inside the carriage with Bird behind her as Mrs. Boehm locked her shop up and flipped the close sign. After she hopped inside with the other women, Bird told him the address and bribed him to speed. After 10 minutes of the horseman yelling at other carriages and pedestrians to move out of the way. Bird gave him their fare and climbed out of the carriage. While Rosita went to the front door to get her key out, Mrs. Boehm told Bird to run to the Tombs to fetch Timothy and Valentine while she goes to get the doctor. Mrs. Boehm assures Rosita that she will be as quick as she can. Rosita nodded but a little sharp pain sparked in her lower abdomen as she entered her own home.

* * *

Timothy has been at his desk for half of the day writing reports on arrests he has made. He dropped his pen and stretched his fingers and cracked his knuckles to relieve some of the soreness. He despised writing reports, but of course that came along with this job. He let out a sign and craned his neck to look at the big clock resting on the far wall that is opposite from his office. It read 12 o'clock. He made his rounds last night since Matsell did not have any puzzle cases for him to solve. He stretched his stiff muscles and stood up and cracked his sore back. Last night, before he made his rounds, he helped Mrs. Boehm carry a few heavy crates of fresh ingredients and carried a tired Bird from the chair to her room, which was proven difficult since she was not a girl of ten anymore.

He thrown out of his reverie when the smiling smug of his older brother's face popped through the door frame. "Good morning, Tim, brother o' mine."

"Good morning to you to, _Captain,_ " Timothy growled at his brother's annoyance. "I see you had a good night, last night," Timothy noted as he nodded in the direction of purple marks that were peeping out from his brother's collar.

"Hey, Rosita insisted, plus I like bringing out the lion of the moll. She is my wife after all," Valentine beamed with joy. "Plus, I have been holding out since she is with babe. Thought it to be unsafe."

"Glad it was a nice relief to you both," Timothy cringed at this information.

"So, Rosita and I have a little bet going on."

"Can you really afford a bet Val?" Timothy rolled his eyes as he shuffled papers together into a neat pile. His fingers still ached from how much writing he has done.

"She bet fifty dollar that the new kinchin would be a girl, while I think it would be a boy. However, I believe in myself that I raised it to a hundred dollars," he smirked at his brother sigh.

"You are very stubborn, you fool. Now is there a reason why you are here in my office Val?"

Val just shook his head, "Just bothering my jack dandy of a brother," he smirked as he leaned against the door frame.

The two brothers talked of cases that Tim has worked and things that the party's agenda. They also bounced around baby boy names. The named "Vincent" crossed the brothers minds but there was an unspoken agreement that if the baby was a boy, they would name him after their father. But, they both stated that they loved their mother's name if the baby happened to be a girl. Val said a comment about his wife rolling her eyes when he bought a sail boat when they were getting the baby's room ready.

"Val! Timothy!" A voice shrieked on the other side of the building.

Both brothers turned towards the entrance of the Tombs and Bird skidded in to have a copper star to yell at her that she could not be here. Timothy and Val shot that copper star a glare that made him bite back his tongue. She sprinted towards both men and almost ran into them if she kept going. Her mouth began to form words but she was too out of breath to say them.

Timothy got on a bended knee, "What is wrong Bird?"

"She…..is…..starting…." Bird panted.

"Bird you are not making any sense, take a few more deep breathes then talk," Timothy advised as he held her arms.

After a few deep breathes, Bird looked at both men, "Rosita's going to have the baby, Mrs. Boehm told me to come and get you while she fetched the doctor."

Both men were taken aback at the news. "Where is she?" Val asked with urgency.

"We took a carriage to your home Val, she is there now."

Timothy ducked back into his office to grab his coat and hat and Val ran to his office to grab his coat and hat. After grabbing what they needed, the trio made it out of the Tombs as fast as their legs could carry them.

They climbed into a carriage that took them as fast as it could go to Val and Rosita's residence. Once they got there, Val hopped over the two and dashed inside. "Mrs. Boehm?!" He called out, but only got silence. Val rushed upstairs as Timothy and Bird walked through the front door and closed it as they made their way to the living room awaiting Mrs. Boehm and the doctor.

Saw his wife in the guest room walking around and rubbing her lower back breathing heavily to calm herself. He entered the room as she turned to look at him, "Val! This baby has decide to make its appearance. Prepare to lose," Rosita smirked and walked over to him. She was only wearing her chemise. Val saw that her clothes were folded over the chair.

"Why are you in this room love?" Val asked.

"So that I don't make a mess on our bed." Rosita looked up at him with her doe-eyes.

Val chuckled, "You will never make a mess on our bed, we created this baby on the bed, _he_ should be born there."

Rosita rolled her eyes as her cheeks colored, "Well, _she_ was actually created in various parts of the house." Val gave her shoulder a squeeze. "You should be in bed resting, don't walk around." He was ushering her to the bed.

"Yes, I know love, but it feels better to be walking around. I am going to be bedridden for quite a while, I should use my land legs while I have them." A sharp pain spark through her body, which made her cringe in slight pain.

Val's face was written with worry at her being in pain. "See, you should be in bed, now get," He made her sit on the bed.

"The small pains are part of this, trust me," She gave a small smile. "Now please go reassure Timothy and Bird that I am all right, mi amor."

Val gulped at her term of endearment. He loved it when she spoke Spanish and called him her _amor_. It made his heart race with excitement and made him melt with her touch. Curse this woman. He nodded at her request and he leaned and kissed her forehead. "I'll be right back, don't you go running away."

"Trust me, how far would I go with pain?" She smirked as he got up and exited the room. He made his way down stairs and Timothy and Bird were sitting in the living with nervousness written in their eyes.

They both rose at Val's appearance. "Is she all right Val?" Timothy asked.

Val nodded, "She is fine for right now, help yourself to the kitchen. I am going back up to her until Mrs. Boehm and the doctor return." He turned to leave and rushed back upstairs.

After a good hour, the sharp pains became stronger. Val noticed beads of sweat that dotted Rosita's forehead. He held her hand at every sharp pain and continued to walk around steadily with her. They heard the door and two additional voices could be heard. Val knew it was Mrs. Boehm and the doctor. He turned to his wife, "Rosita, Mrs. Boehm and the doctor are here, I will be downstairs. I know you will be great. I love you so much." She nodded in agreement and he leaned down to give her a passionate, heart felt kiss. When they pulled back, he tucked her into the bed and proceeded to head downstairs.

The doctor and Mrs. Boehm rushed to his side and he told him that Rosita is upstairs and that her pains have been getting stronger. They both disappeared to the directed room and the door was shut.

Val ran his fingers through his tawny hair as he shrugged off his coat. He walked over to Timothy and Bird and sat down in a cushioned arm chair. He took out a rolled cigarette and lit a match. He took a drag after he lit the cigarette. "Now we wait."

* * *

Rosita had to endure sharp pains hour after hour. Some came one after the other, others were farther apart. Also they kept getting stronger that made her cry out at the unbearable pain. Luckily Mrs. Boehm was there to keep her calm. The doctor had Rosita lift her legs with her legs apart. It did not matter to Rosita at her indecency, she just wanted this delivery to go smoothly. The doctor inspected her to see if he could see the baby. He just shook his head and calmly told her to relax.

The pain was getting harder and harder to tolerate, she told Mrs. Boehm that she wanted this baby out now because the pain was too much. The doctor poured a small amount of a colorless liquid onto a piece of cloth and put it over Rosita's nose and mouth and told her to breathe in. Rosita felt lighter and more calmer after inhaling the mysterious liquid. However, after another good hour the drug was wearing off and the pain was coming back that made her cry out again.

After giving her another small dose of ether, the doctor wanted to check to see if the baby is ready. He wanted to give Rosita another twenty minutes before she began to do anything else.

Mrs. Boehm was gulping down her nerves for Rosita every time she cried out. She asked the doctor if he wanted any tea. He nodded in agreement and asked for some and clean towels and a bowl of water since in about twenty to thirty minutes Rosita would be ready to deliver the baby.

Mrs. Boehm exited the room and walked down the stairs to get the requested items. She went to the living area and told Bird that she need her help with carrying the bowl of water. Val immediately asked if anything was wrong, but Mrs. Boehm just told him that Rosita is going through pains and has not delivered the baby yet. He nodded and gave another drag of his cigarette before putting it out. It was his fifth cigarette. Timothy offered to help, but Mrs. Boehm just shook her head.

After getting the requested items, both Bird and Mrs. Boehm made the careful trek up the stairs. Mrs. Boehm told Bird to keep her eyes cast down and not look at Rosita. Bird nodded in understanding. Mrs. Boehm gave the doctor his tea and asked where the water and towels are to be placed. He used a small table and put both the towels and bowl there. Mrs. Boehm shooed Bird away back downstairs and went back to Rosita's side.

To Rosita the twenty minutes went by quickly, but she could feel the baby coming with every push. The doctor gave her another small amount of ether but it barely eased the labor pains. The doctor ordered her to give one small push. She did as the doctor ordered after every push. It was so painful that she felt like she ripped the sheets from clutching it too hard. Mrs. Boehm was at her side to relax her and offer words of encouragement. The doctor order Rosita to give another hard, long push. Rosita was crying out at the top of her lungs that her husband for sure heard from the living area. She cursed her husband for making her go through so much pain of giving their child life.

Rosita's delivery was taking a long time. Her doctor told her one push here another here. It was long and painful and Rosita did not think she had the energy to keep up with the pattern. The sun was setting and delving into the night's darkness. She was panting and her loose hair was sticking to her sweating body. Her legs were trembling at the amount of force she trying to keep still. Her eyes watered at every push. The doctor finally told her that he could see the baby's head.

"Okay Rosita, I want you to give me one final push!" The doctor told her as she felt hands cradle gently around the baby's head to make sure the baby does not drop.

Rosita gives a half nod as she pushes with all her might. She yells in agony and relief as the doctor and Mrs. Boehm encourage her to keep pushing. With the last push, Rosita can hear the wail of a baby.

The sound makes Rosita's eyes water and laugh with pure joy and relief. The doctor tells Mrs. Boehm to assist him in cutting the cord and help clean the baby up. A snip of scissors and the bluish cord that has been cut and clamped could be heard as Rosita tries to regulate her breathing again. Mrs. Boehm holds the baby and proceeds to clean to fluids and blood of it.

"Crying at the top of its lungs just like her mother," Mrs. Boehm mutters as she bathes the baby.

The doctor waits for Rosita to deliver the placenta and cleans his tools up and puts them away in his doctor bag. He writes notes in his notebook. Once Rosita does deliver the placenta, he tosses it in a bowl that is covered with a towel and tells Mrs. Boehm of what must be done to that. He washes his hands in another bowl that Mrs. Boehm had to fetch later on.

Rosita is still laying down but under the covers and more comfortable. She is awaiting to meet her baby. Mrs. Boehm brings the baby that has been wrapped in a thick baby blanket she hands the bundle to her, "Here is your mother little one." Rosita cradles her baby in her arms and smiles as she gazes down at her newborn baby. "What is the baby's gender?"

Mrs. Boehm looks at the newborn with gentle eyes, "It's a girl." She smiles at both new mother and baby. Rosita is smiling at the baby girl. The baby's finger holds onto Rosita's finger as it is rocked to sleep. Rosita tears at the perfect bundle of joy that both her and her husband have created. She remembers the shock that came upon his features when she told him the news of her pregnancy. But, now he is awaiting to see what they brought into the world.

The baby's skin was smooth as velvet, however it was still too early to figure out who she looks like the most. There will be many more debates for that later.

"Do you want me to bring the others up?" Mrs. Boehm asked Rosita.

Rosita looked over at her and nodded with a smile, "Of course."

Both Rosita and Mrs. Boehm thanked the doctor for all that he has done and Mrs. Boehm and the doctor walked out of the room.

They both were greeted by the three curious faces that have been down stairs that whole time. The doctor congratulated Val on the new baby and exited their home.

All four bodies made their way upstairs and crept into the door way of the room. Rosita looked in their direction as Val entered and stopped in his tracks at the sight.

He could not believe that his own child was cradled in his wife's arms. His heart raced and his eyes welled with tears. The smile that Rosita gave him and their child as she doted on the bundle. He walked around the other side of the bed and sat down next to his wife. He could not believe that he married the most beautiful woman on earth, who was different from all the rest, and they both created something magnificent as this. Tears were pricking at the corner of his green eyes. The image that would forever be sewn into his memory was a beautiful one.

"Would you like to hold your daughter?" Rosita brought his attention away from his lovely creation. He nodded nervously, since he rarely held babies unless they needed to be saved from a fire, but other than that he never did. He held his arms out as his wife handed him the warm, tiny bundle. The baby stirred and uncurled its fingers as it snuggled into the blanket. _Such tiny fingers_. He held out his finger for the baby to grab onto and it held his finger in her tiny hand.

The image of Val holding his daughter for the first time brought tears to her eyes and a smile to her face. Besides marrying the man, this was the most glorious thing to have every happen to her. All that pain that she went through was worth it for this image alone. "Do you have a name for our lunan yet?" Val asked as he continued to study his daughter's face so the image burned in his memory.

"I was thinking Catherin Margaret. Her middle name is after your mother." Rosita smiled.

Val's green eyes flashed to her smiling face and his heart beamed at his wife's ode to his late mother. "I think that is the most beautiful name we could give our daughter." He looked back at his daughter. _His daughter_. He leaned down and gave her forehead a feathery kiss.

"Hey Tim, would you like to meet your niece?" Val called out softly. Timothy and Bird came into the room and went over to Val's side to look at the brand new member.

Timothy was almost afraid to ask to hold her, since he knew Val to be stingy with things he loved. But Val gave the bundle over to Timothy who sat at the edge with Bird. "She is so tiny, but she will be a troublemaker like her father with the beauty of her mother," Timothy commented. Both Val and Rosita replied with a chuckle as Val gave his loving wife a kiss on the cheek and whispered _You did good_ in her ear. Bird gave the baby girl a kiss on the cheek. "It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Catherin Margaret Wilde," Bird said as she gave a bob of a curtsey. Rosita nodded in approval as Mrs. Boehm chuckled at the silliness of Bird.

Timothy handed back Catherin to Rosita with Val smiling and doting on his new daughter. Timothy and Mrs. Boehm noticed how late it was and that they will leave the two to be and that they will come by the following day to check up on them.

After their good byes and congratulations, Val walked them to the door. After he closed it, he quickly rushed back upstairs and was still amazed by the sight of his wife and daughter. Rosita asked him if he could bring the bassinet from the baby's room to this one. Val nodded as he went to do as his wife requested. Luckily it was lighter and not impossible to carry from one room t the other. Once he settled the bassinet that was up to his waist, next to Rosita's side, he took the baby from her arms and rocked her a bit. He loved how something so tiny could make a huge impact on his life. He was so careless before he met Rosita. Doping up on different drugs to give him a high, sleeping around with various people, being careless when delving into firefights. But now, he has grown from this. He uses those drugs lesser since his wedding day, and now how two beautiful things to come home to. He gave his daughter one final kiss goodnight and nestled her tiny form into the fluffed bassinet and put the cover over her body. He then turned to his beautiful wife who was basking in this glow.

"My beautiful Rosita you have done a good job indeed. Maybe this is your best work yet?" He sat beside her with a smirk.

"Hmm well Señor Wilde, I many other works to come if you are willing to help me create them," Rosita grinned as she looked at her husband.

"I would gladly love to help you create more artworks, Señora Wilde," He leaned into her and kissed her neck and then kissed her lips. "You have brought me more joy than anybody in the whole world. Thank you." He gave a passionate kiss to her lips before breaking away to take off his shoes and untucking his shirt.

"By the way you lost. So pay me whenever you have the money," Rosita winked.

"My goodness, you lion. What am I going to do with you?" Val smiled as he lay down next to his wife and cuddle next to him really closely for warmth. He wrapped his arm around he relaxed form and breathed in the sweet scent of her hair and whispered, "Te amor mucho, my love. Thank you for bringing my daughter to me." He closed his eyes to fall into a much need slumber.


End file.
